Nothing More
by Lorna Cliffe
Summary: Dick and Kori are unhapply married. Dick is cheating and wants a divorce, but she only has one request before she signs the papers. Story much better than summary, trust me. Rated M because of lanuguage and one explicit scene.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters and names in this does not belong to me, it all belongs to D.C. Comics.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! " Damn alarm clock," he said under his breath, his mouth was dry and sour, morning breath, one of the many things he learned to hate over time. " Kori," he shook his wife, who still slept, " Kori wake up," and she was who he learned to resent over time as well. She was scrunched by the end of the bed, her once long, healthy red hair was now cut short, and was graying from stress. " God damn it Kori, wake the fuck up," he said as he shook her once more, " damn it Kori, get up," he said once more as he was getting out of bed. He looked at her from the foot of their bed, anger, stress and tiredness fixated in his eyes.

He was so tired of this all, the life he choose to live with her, the life of a family man. They quit being heroes after Kori got pregnant seventeen years ago with their only child Mar'i. There was some problems with the delivery of their child that left Kori unable to birth another child, or even be able to carry one in her womb. It devastated them, and caused one of the many problems in their marriage, another being how both of them were meant to be heroes, and not live steady complacent lives as husband and wife in a small suburb in Connecticut. At first things were fine between the two, more in love than they could be, but than a few years as parents problems started to show, fights erupted out of nowhere, and everywhere. But somehow they were always able to get pass a fight, or really repress it and forget about it. But now? After twenty six long years of marriage? Well old fights sprang out of nowhere into normal conversation, and never really able to be repressed again.

Kori got up, after Dick went to the bathroom to wash up and brush his teeth. He stared at himself in the mirror, his blue eyes used to be so full of life and intense he thought, and his hair, it was just starting to show some gray, but the darkness of it was still there. But his muscular body of his youth was gone, he had gained some weight, and was in the early stages of a beer belly but you could still see the muscles he worked so hard for. But all in all he looked so old in his eyes, he looked defeated.

Kori went down to the kitchen and yawned every few seconds as she made her breakfast, black coffee and a peace of toast with jelly. She looked at her pale, orange tinged skin on her hands, they were calloused and rough now from the work she had to do. And yet they were still very bony and elegant like her youth, but how she missed the vitality she had years ago, and oh how she missed how her relationship with Dick was. She drank her coffee in the silence of her kitchen with the lights off, only having the first beams of sunlight be her light. It was cold she thought, cold how here husband now resented her for something they could have both avoided, and yet hadn't. Of course she was still in love with him, the first Earth boy she kissed, the first love of her life, one of her longest friends, and yet he forgot about that all and is cold to her.

Time was edging closer for her to make sure their daughter was up, she walked up the stairs, and every creak of her step made her heart weak. How she missed flying, and the strength she used to have, but how could she do any of that now if all she could feel was tired and stress? Dick passed by her on the stairs, he gave her this sharp look, and continued his way down stairs, and she followed after him. He was already dressed in his suit, getting ready to work in Wayne Enterprises for another long day. " What would you like for breakfast,"she asked him while readjusting her robe. She turned on the stove with a pan ready for anything he would request. But he was silent, and was just making a cup of coffee, she cleared her throat, wanting him to answer her. He started walking away from her to get his coat and keys from the closet.

" Nothing," he said without even looking at her, he was fumbling in his pockets for his keys, " I'll just have Catalina get me something." Catalina was his assistant for the past year, she was a beautiful Latino girl, and single mother. He drank the last of the contents of his coffee as he started getting his shoes on, " I'll be home late again tonight. Don't save me dinner, I'll -"

" Just have Catalina order me dinner," Kori finished for him. She didn't like her, she didn't like the amount of time Catalina was able to see Dick and the very few moments she has been able to for the past year. It was annoying. It was so frustrating, but what it really was, was suspicious. How could a man, like Dick, not want to bone his assistant who was just as beautiful as Catalina, and who spent more time with than his wife and child? Of course she knew he was cheating on her, with a younger woman, how could he not?

" Yes, well bye. Say good morning for Mar'i for me," it sounded so mechanical, there was no inflection his voice, it was just so rehearsed and practiced. He left from the front door, and didn't even give her a kiss goodbye or even a hug goodbye. She sighed, and turned off the stove with disappointment, and made her way up the stairs. Her daughter's room was right by the stairs, the door was closed. It was white with pictures of her friends and one or two of her family taped on to it. Her daughter's room looked pretty much like her door, white and covered with pictures, and only a small bed tucked away in the corner by the window. The room was pretty empty, besides that, and she used white Christmas lights as her lights in her room, which were stringed onto the visible support beams in her room.

" Mar'i, Mar'i, get up," her daughter's head popped from the covers, it was just a big poof ball of black hair like her father's. Kori sighed again, how she wished she could do something more for hr family and not feel like she is failing them every day.

Beautiful. Young. Strong. Sexy. Lusty. Words were the worst way to describe Catalina he thought, nothing did her justice, except the sheer nakedness of her clear skin. She was wearing a short, tight pencil skirt, and sheer blouse, that left plenty of cleavage for the imagination he thought. Her every asset was a perfect ten. Her ass was big and smooth, breasts? Big and firm, and long sculpted legs to die for. Her face was even better, clear, perfect skin, big, luscious lips, and large doe like eyes to die for. She drove him crazy, and she knew that. She was walking into his office, in tall kitten heels, that only accentuated her legs, '' Mr. Grayson," she said as she closed the door behind her and the blinds, " Mr. Grayson," she said again as she unzipped her skirt, and let it fall to the ground as she stood in her blouse and underwear. They were small, black lace panties, and Dick could only imagine what her bra looked like. She stepped out of them and made her way to him and sat on his lap, making sure her bum was directly over him. There were only three layers of clothing that stopped him from penetrating her he thought. " Mr. Grayson," she said again, he was enjoying this, and she was too. She tilted her head closer to his, and moved in closer to him, their lips only centimeters apart, "Mr. Grayson," she said again, and was going in for a kiss, but than stopped suddenly and than leaving his lap to retrieve her skirt. She bent over purposely giving him a good show of her butt.

" Y'know Cat, you really are a tease. Many men just don't like that, but you're lucky that I am on of the few who do." He went up behind her, his crotch nestled inside her butt, and he started to caress her breasts from the outside of her blouse, and she started to moan. He whispered into her ear, " I am also one of the few men who tease back."

This happened every morning when he came to work, not this exactly, but something along the lines of this. He was addicted to her, and her youth. Every day for the past nine months they have done this, and every time they did this he got rid of something that reminded him of his family. At first it was a coffee mug his daughter gave him, and now, well now he got rid of the last picture on his desk of him and his wife, back before they ever were married. It was when they were still heroes. They weren't the only ones in the picture, it had all of the Titans on their team at the time, Cyborg, BeastBoy, Raven, Wonder Girl and Speedy were there. They all had these goofy grins on their faces, and his arm was around Kori. She was so happy there, so full of life. There were so many memories in that photo, but there wasn't enough for Dick not to trash it.

" Ok stop it, remember what I said? We're not gonna fool around anymore until you divorce that wifey of yours," he moaned. Divorce? He thought of it, but actually divorcing her seemed cruel to him. But being with her still locked together in their marital contract? That was cruel to him and his new love Catalina. The two of them had talked about him divorcing Kori, but he was always too hesitant to do so. There was too much history between him and her for him to forget, but the resentment he felt towards her, that was able to defeat any form of memory he had of Kory. " Unless you don't want to divorce her than, we'll just stop forever," she said with a deviant smile on her face. Catalina wanted him, she wanted him as a father for her young son, she wanted him to take that role and help her with her finances. And if that meant she had to have a quick fuck with him every week than of course she'll do it, she just needed someone there for her son to look up to. It didn't even matter to her that she was breaking up a marriage, all she cared about was her young son who is starting to ask questions about his father.

But she didn't have to worry for much longer, she knew she had her boss twisted on her finger. She knew he would take just about any command from her if she was able to sex him up a bit. Did this make her a whore? Yes, but she didn't care, as long as her son kept his innocence, she would be fine.

" Well Dick, I'm waiting," she said and than she squeezed his crotch, cupping her hand around him. She knew how to play, and how to win.

" I'll get the papers later today, and tell her about alright? Is that fine with you," he was under her spell now, not that it was any different than before. But this time? This time she knew he meant every word he meant, and he was a man of his word.

He called his lawyer that day and got a draft for the divorce papers ready. He didn't even seem to care that he was gonna destroy everything he had with a woman who stayed with him, and was always in love with him, even when he wasn't hers. But it bothered him slightly when he saw the picture of him from his youth, with his arm around his wife. Their goofy grins they had, had this affect on him, it made him yearn to see his friends again, and it made him feel like he owed Kori something. Of course she owed him something, she was always there for him, he thought. Catalina stood from the other side of the glass wall, with her eyes fixated on the work done in there. She was so close she thought, just a few more days and she could make her son proud and happy.

The day went fast for Kori, she went to work at the Senior Center. She loved it there, she loved how fragile they were, and how some of the old people were still married to the person they loved when they were young. She wanted this same future for her and Richard, but every passing moment he felt so distant to her. Making her doubt the future she wished for.

She was driving back home when she received a text from Richard asking her to get dressed up, and ready for a surprise. She was excited to say the least, they hadn't done something like this in a long time. She was rushing home, and quickly got ready. She wore a somewhat new navy blue dress, it showed her tiny waste and very slender body. She lost most of her curves over the years, she also lost most of her muscle, but this dress was able to give her some memory of them. She wore a pair of black flats, and curled her shoulder length hair in perfection. She wanted to go all the way with her beauty tonight, she had very little chances to show herself off to Dick.

He came home around ten, and she noticed there was a convoy of other cars in their driveway. It worried and excited her at the same time, who were these people. And what the hell is that surprise? He came through the front door, and it scared her a little bit. He was dressed in his old Nightwing uniform, well it was actually a new uniform because It did a good job hiding the weight he had gained. Than flooded in familiar faces from their past, all in their old and new uniforms. There was Cyborg, he was with Sarah, and holding her hand. Wonder girl was there, who now went by Troia, and she looked absolutely amazing and Speedy, or Red Arrow was there standing next her, with his daughter Lian by his side. Lastly there was Raven and Beastboy, actually Changeling, they were still relatively young compared to the others, but that could be because Raven was given a body that was closer to Garth's age.

Kori's heart must have skipped a beat when she saw her old friends walk into her foyer, and all of them in their costumes. " Surprise Star," her husband said to her. How long has it been since he last called me by that she thought.

**A/n:**

OK so this story is a lot more mature than my other stories, and it will be pretty short. I'm planning it to have like three or two more chapters and that's it. This is also my kind of I guess reward for waiting for me to update for so long. Not much to say, except when writing the scene with Dick and Catalina was really hard for me cause it was just really awkward for me to think of that, but the story needed it. Also Catalina is also a real DC character, she is Tarantula, and she pretty much raped Dick on a rooftop in one of the issues. So that's why I used her. I also know that Troia does die because of a Superman or superboy robot killed her, but I like her too much as a character I just had to use her. Hopefully I can update this fast :)

Review? It will be very much appreciated to hear from you guys again.


	2. Chapter 2

How long has it been since she lost saw them? How long has she been this happy? How long has she seen Richard so happy, and even showing some affection to her? He called her Star again and again, he had his arm around her and he didn't ignore her for most of the party. How long has it been? It seemed like an eternity and half since any of this has happened, and she felt so young again, so strong, and beautiful, she loved it. She was even able to fly a short distance, something she hasn't been able to manage for a few years now. It felt like everything was falling back into place, and it was just because Richard came back home with a smile on his face.

But if only she knew the truth of this little surprise, he really only did this for himself, and was hoping seeing their old friends again would cushion the blow of a divorce. Unfortunately though he did not realize how cruel this could be, why make it seem like everything was alright again and then ask for a divorce? He really was only thinking with his dick, and being one.

The others had no clue of the real surprise at the end, the divorce; they thought it was just an attempt to make their marriage work, if only they knew. Donna started to talk, but her words were interrupted by her giggles, she was the only one who drank at the party. Well drank enough to become drunk.

"OK, so I suggest we play a little game! Lets' play truth or dare, but with a little twist, it's a dinking game. You take two shots for truth and one shot for dare! Do we all agree on this one," she looked around giggling, obviously drunk. She wasn't the typical kind of drunk though, of course she was very giggly, but she could never slur her speech or lose her balance.

"Yeah, I think if we're playing one of her drinking games we'll need more alcohol. I'll be back, and please feel free to start without me." He had trouble getting up from the sofa, his legs were wobbly and he was slightly disoriented from all of the drink he had. He almost fell over, but as fast as ever Kory was able to keep him on his feet, and their hands were clasped around each other. They shared a look, something that made Dick feel uncomfortable. He saw her kind green eyes, and she looked so happy, but he knew when she stared at his she could see his secrets. It made him feel so guilty just looking at her now.

"Do you think you'll need any help carrying the drinks with you," Kory asked sweetly, still holding his hand. She herself had a few to drink but alcohol hardly affected her, it took high amounts of it to actually get her drunk. He just left though, he ran to the wine cellar to avoid her, he felt so dirty, how could he be doing this to her he thought? Making her so happy to only tear her down, only jerks do this, and he wondered to himself when he became a jerk. It was definitely long before Catalina came, she just only made him more of a jerk, but he didn't realize that.

"C'mon Dick,'' he said to himself, "you got to remember you're not in love with her anymore, she's just standing in the way between you and Catalina." He sighed, was he really out of love with her? Of course he was, wasn't he? He was just feeling guilty for doing this to her, its not love, just guilt.

Meanwhile upstairs in the party Donna already started playing the game, but there were a lot of nervous looks from everyone. No one really wanted to play, they all knew how her games ended and that was with a hangover. Finally someone spoke up against her "Donna I don't really think playing a drinking game would be the smartest idea when you're a superhero 24/7, especially with an entire group of them," Raven said. She and Sarah were the only ones in the group who didn't drink any alcohol. Quite frankly everyone in the group seemed thankful for her wise words of drinking abstinence; though they all loved Donna's party personality, it is hard to keep up with it after so many years.

But the drunk, Donna was shooting darts out of her eyes towards her, she liked playing party games, it was what made it interesting to her "We could play a different game, best and worst memories of being a hero. Is everyone fine with that? Or do I have to think of an even more innocent game to play?" There were no objections, but that could be because every game she has ever thought of had to deal with drinking in some way or another. "Ok so who wants to be my first victim," everyone avoided eye contact with her, and then Dick walked into the room with another bottle of wine "Ah, thank you for volunteering my dear Richard." She ran over to him and plopped him into the sofa and snatched the bottle from his hands.

"What exactly am I volunteering for?"

"Worst and best memory of being a hero my dear Watson, now everyone shutup I wanna hear what he has to say." He frowned, his most recent hero memories were from twenty years ago, and he wouldn't exactly say they were terrible or great. "Well, we're waiting." He looked up at Kory, he knew that a lot of his favourite memories always had her in them, and he knew that everyone expected him to say that his worst memory was when he thought Slade had risen from the dead and he was the only one to see it, but it wasn't, he had so many terrible memories it was pretty impossible to choose one.

"Hmm, my worst memory would probably be," he looked up at Kory again, and then he realized his worst memory. "My worst memory would be when I pretended to be RedX to get closer to Slade. I did it to get closer to some psychopath, to only have it blow up in my face. My friends figured out who I was before I could tell them myself, and I hurt them so much." I hurt Kory so much; I made her question her trust in me, and our overall friendship. "What really makes it my worst memory is that how Kory pointed out that I was too similar to Slade. I hurt her that day she found out, she thought she could trust me, she thought that I trusted them but I didn't. I thought that it wouldn't have been as realistic but I just proved to Slade how similar we were, and that I was willing to hurt the people I loved the most just to capture the bad guy," and now I have to hurt her again he thought.

His friends were slightly awed; they hardly ever heard him say these things. "Ok now the best memory, and please try not to depress us all," Roy said a little anxiously; it was awkward to spill your true feelings to a group of people, even if you knew them for most of your life.

"My happiest memory would be when all of the Titans teamed up to defeat the Brotherhood of Evil. It's not just because we were able to defeat one of the biggest villain alliances in the world, but because Gar was able to prove himself to be a very capable leader. Ok I'm done with the memory time, whose turn is it now?" Everybody except Kory and Sarah said their best and worse memories; most of them were obvious, like Raven's worse memory was of her sixteenth birthday or Roy's best and worse memory was when he met Cheshire. Sarah couldn't go because she was never a hero, and Kory didn't want her to feel left out, so she didn't participate either. The others through really wanted to know what her favourite and worst memories were, it was hard for them to guess her memories because she has always been one to wear her heart on her sleeve, and she was always a happy person.

After two more hours of the party, everyone was finally heading home for the night. Raven and Gar were the last ones to leave because they wanted to help and clean against Kory's protests. Well Raven was helping her clean up while Gar was taking a nap before driving back home and Dick too, was asleep on a chair while they were cleaning up, so it left time for them to have some girl talk.

"Do you honestly think he invited you all because he wants to work on our marriage," she was so happy, seeing everyone, and finally having time to be with Dick again. Kory was looking lovingly towards him, and stroked his smooth hair away from his eyes. She knew he was a hard man to figure out, always so secretive and stone like, but she was somehow always able to see past his walls, but know he was unreadable to her.

"Honestly Kory I'm kind of skeptical. He just seemed so anxious when he called us to come over, and his emotions were kind of everywhere tonight. But then again what he said for his worst memory may indicate he wants to work it all out, there's just this thing that keeps eating away at me and it is how he seemed to be kind of distant from you at the party," she gave her friend a weak smile.

'' Thanks for being honest with me; I really hope this was a sign that he wanted to work everything out. I mean I want to, I've been trying for the past few months but he always pushes me away." She picked up his briefcase and dropped a blue folder and some of the papers fell out of it, she didn't read what was on it though. It was her husband's business and not hers, so she didn't give it much thought. She and her friend continued to chat a bit, before they had to leave, and then it was just her awake in her house.

She wanted to sleep, but this entire thing with Richard was bothering her. So she went outside, a place where she could think and clear her mind. She always did this, even before she went to Earth, she would stare at the night sky to think. It was like the stars in the sky were giving her answers, but she couldn't hear them talk to her inside, so she had to go outside. She was hoping that the stars had answers about the future of her marriage, but they were quiet tonight. They were barely visible, the clouds in the night sky obstructed the light from coming to her, and it made her tense. She came outside to get answers and when she felt like she needed them most, they were gone. After awhile she came back inside, and started to turn off the lights throughout her house. But when she was heading upstairs she didn't know if she should carry Dick upstairs to let him sleep on their bed instead of the chair. Kory mustered up her strength and started to carry him to the stairs. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would have been, she was still able to maintain her strength, but she worried for the stairs. When she had to walk up those stairs it always felt like there was a ton of bricks on her shoulders, and made her legs and ankles feel weak.

Dick woke up while she was carrying him, but he didn't want to frighten her so he let her carry him. He felt bad for what he was doing, but when he was in her arms he felt something that he couldn't get from Catalina and that was safety. In her arms he felt so safe and warm, he could feel her pulse in her arms, and hear her heartbeat. Somehow it had a sad beat to it, like a single drum drumming in an empty room, it was somber. But he knew feeling safe wasn't love, it was just that he felt comfortable in her arms. When he held Catalina in his arms he knew he didn't feel safe, it was more like an animal instinct that he felt when he was with her. Adrenalin would pump through his veins, his palms became a little sweaty, and his heart felt like it would beat a mile a minute; all the signs of falling in love, or lust.

"Thank you Richard," she said quietly, Kory still didn't know that he was a awake though, "tonight was wonderful and confusing. I actually kinda feel happy again, funny what friends could do to you. Funny what you could do to me." She said this as they were finally done walking up the stairs. He felt a pang in his heart, how could he do this to her?

As she laid him on their bed with his back turned to her side, but he wanted to face her as he slept. So when she got changed and ready for bed, he rolled over to see her lay down. He remembered doing this when they were younger, watching the other fall asleep when they couldn't. Kory fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, and it left Dick all the time in the world to figure out his next move. He stayed up that night thinking of everything that he could do to make his life right, and to him all the signs pointed to Catalina. But when the sun was peeking through his window, he saw how the light hit her body. He was so confused, but when he thought of it more he knew the divorce was the only way. Dick may have loved Kory, but being with Catalina made him feel a certain youthfulness he hasn't felt for years. So that morning he quickly got dressed and left a blue folder with the papers, on her nightstand, with a note that said "I'm so sorry Kory." He kissed her cheek for the last time and stared regrettably at her before he left. The only thing he thought that entire morning was that he was truly sorry.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I have just been busy for the past few months, research papers, projects, the works. But now school is done and I have time to write, so hope you like this while I sleep, or well try to write another addition to my other stories. Also thanks for the reviews :D


	3. Chapter 3

The morning was so beautiful; it was like it was a dream. Bright blue skies, birds were chirping in their little nests, it was so idyllic. So she lay there, eyes closed, breathe steady, and soaked herself in the beauty of a new day. Everything to her for those few moments were beautiful, she felt young again; her bones did not ache her stomach had butterflies and her heart beated a happy beat. Kory reached out to Dick's side of the bed, she just felt the bed, and she sighed. He was gone before she could even say good morning. It was odd she thought, him getting up so early, not even trying to wake her up, like he would always do. Even though she knew he wasn't there she called out his name, all without facing her nightstand. There was no answer, of course she wasn't expecting an answer, she just wanted to say it aloud because just it felt good to say it.

When she finally pulled herself from her bed she went directly to her vanity table on the opposite side of the room, it was tucked in its own little corner. She was brushing her hair, humming to herself, she felt so happy. On her vanity table she had this one small picture of her and Dick, when he was still called Robin, in her hands held her now dead pet Silkie. It was definitely her favourite picture of the two of them. She remembered when they took it, it was two years into their relationship, and they were in Gotham visiting his old mentor Batman. It was the first time she was going to meet the famous Batman, but he didn't particularly approve of their relationship, he thought that her emotions and overall personality could hinder the team's dynamic. Of course he was right, in the entirety of their relationship there had been numerous break ups, love triangles, and inner team fighting, yet they managed to get back to each other in the end.

Out of the corner of her mirror she saw the blue folder and the note, she didn't need to go over to see it, she knew what it was. She sat there frozen on her little chair, brush in her hand, staring at her reflection. Except it was her before she saw the folder, it was like the mirror froze right there before she the truth. She touched the glass, very lightly to see if her reflection would follow, it didn't. She felt her arm throw the brush at her mirror, she wanted to see it shatter and fall into a million pieces but it didn't. It hit it as if it was a wall. Nothing at that moment felt quite right.

He sat there in his car, just staring at the steering wheel, wondering how the hell he managed to drive to work and not remember it. He was in his car for a good five minutes before he realized that he was just having a staring contest with a steering wheel.

He thought of different scenarios on how she would react. Scenario one, she saw it and reverted back to her natural warrior instincts, and started practicing how to kill him. Or scenario two she tells Donna or Rae, they tell Roy, Vic and Gar, he gets his ass kicked by all of his friends. Either way he knew he was getting his ass kicked in the near future.

In his rear view mirror he saw a little boy; he couldn't have been older than three or four. The little boy had long, black hair and tan skin; he looked an awful lot like someone he knew. He got out of his car to make sure the kid wasn't lost and what he said completely scared him."Daddy" the kid yelled at his direction, and started running towards him, Dick looked around him, and he was the only one there. Shit.

"Daddy! Daddy I knew you'd come back! I knew it," the little boy squealed with glee. He was already hugging Dick's calf, and nuzzling his head onto his leg, like a cat. Dick wasn't sure who this kid was but it felt very comforting to be with him. It reminded him when Mar'i was still a little girl, and how she would never let go of him when he came back home. That was years ago though, it was in the past where it should stay.

"Damien! Damien where are you! Mommy wants you back right now," it was Catalina, he didn't even know that she had a child. But he knew that he definitely wasn't his because they didn't start having the affair till a year ago.

The little boy let go of his leg, backed away from him, "Daddy don't go again, Mommy want to see you too. Don't go pweaseee." He was so young, so innocent, how could he say no. The little boy ran to his mother, and he could hear him yelling about finding his "Daddy."

Catalina knew she was ducked as soon as she brought Damien here. It was way too soon to bring him; he was way too young to understand that Dick wasn't his father. But having him already meet her boss was just icing on the cake of bad ideas. When Damian brought her to Dick, she tried her best not to look flustered, but she knew it was useless. He had this worried look plastered onto his face, all she could do was mouth sorry.

"So Cat," he said her nickname he would call her sometimes "I didn't know you had a son." It dawned on him that he didn't know much about Catalina, except that she was married once to a Navy Seal, and that he died a few years back, but that was all he knew of her history. Dick put on a smile; it was a mix between uncomfortable, worried and generally happy.

"He's not my son Dick," she said smiling and picked him up "he's my little superhero. Isn't that right Damian," she kissed his cheek, and Dick could see how much she adored her child.

"Mom stawp it," he said under a fit of giggles.

"You know Cat, I have a brother who has the same name as him," he chuckled remembering the times he spent with him as Batman and his younger brother was his Robin. The two of them the exact opposites of each other but they worked well together and were more like friends than brothers "Actually I think he'd very much like to meet another Damian. Too bad he's in Hong Kong right now for business."

"Dick I know you have a brother in fact you have two others and a sister don't you? Sometimes I think you forget that your family has been under the spotlight for years and that the public knows that you're all adopted out of the kindness of Mr. Wayne's heart." It was odd for him to think of it that way, it is true that he has lived under the spotlight his entire life from when he was just Dick Grayson the acrobat at Haley's circus to Bruce Wayne's first adopted son and Batman's first Robin, to Nightwing and now just being a Wayne. He had lived his entire life under a giant spotlight that he had no control over, and now it dawns to him how truly intrusive it all is and how this could have affect his own daughter. Something that he wished that he could have was to know what a night of complete normality would be like, not having to worry about appearances at all.

Catalina was skipping ahead of him with Damian as he was contemplating what a life of complete normality would feel like. "Cat," he yelled at her, causing her to stop in her tracks "what's it like not living in the spotlight all the time? You know a life that is completely normal."

"Oh Mr. Grayson wants to know what it's like to be normal eh? Well I have little proposition for you if you can catch up to me and Damian skipping around this parking lot than I'll show you what a day for a normal person feels like." She was laughing like a child, though this day of normality wasn't really part of her plan she couldn't help but help him with it. It could actually be fun, being a real couple with him and maybe just maybe she could fall in love with him.

"You've got yourself a deal Cat! Start skipping babe, cause I am the king at this," so he started skipping around the parking lot laughing his head off trying to remember when he had this much fun. He was wrong to accept this challenge though, they were pretty damn good skippers. Damian started tiring and he saw his chance, so he ran up from behind him and scooped him up in his arms and swung him around like he was a plane. " Huh looks like i won Cat! I got him, now give me my day of normality!"

**A/N:**

Oh god this chapter is a piece of crap, please trust me i will make this longer, i've just been suffering through writer's block for this and pretty muh all of my other stories. I was hoping to give you guys an amazing chapter for such a long wait, but no i give you this turd of a chapter. Though i have already planned out the rest of the story would should be another chapter or two, including a sequel to it focusing more on Mar'i and how she is doing after the events in here take place. I've actually started writing part of it, so i just have to finish this for you guys then you could read the sequel. Since its the end of the holidays, its a new year and i've been gone for so long and return with a shit chapter i will give you a short excerpt of it.

Nothing More sequel:

_Do you ever have a dream where you're just running away from people; well they're not really people but more like zombies. And then while you're running the road ahead of you just disappears, leaving you with two options fight them off or jump, and for some stupid reason you choose to fight off the zombies. So you stand there at the edge of the road in you're fighting position and as the zombies get closer you could clearly see that they're your friends and family, and the person leading them is your mom. So you fight each and every zombie but somehow avoid your parents, and when it comes down to the three of you, you try to reason with them even though they can't understand you. Then your dad attacks you, and you could just see the bloodlust in his eyes, and you just stand there frozen until he gets too close and you shoot his head off with your starbolts and he falls to the ground._

_But then something amazing happens the brainless zombie that was your mother comes to her senses and cradles the body of her husband, and it's just the two you standing amongst the bodies of all the people you know. Then you start to feel like a monster so you start running in the other direction but the road head of you disappears so you're stuck there. And then your mom, someone who could never hurt you becomes the zombie again and you get ready to kill again but when you look her in the eye you just can't do it, so you give up and cry. Your mom then starts getting closer and closer and you realize she wasn't a zombie after all and that everyone you just killed was all normal and you just killed them like that, but she hugs you and you're just crying into her shoulder while she's petting your hair and she just sits there with you holding you. When you're finally done crying you ask her how she could hold you like that and all she could say is that she could never hurt you and then she disappears too._

_ So you sit there crying and bloody and the only logical thing to do at this point is to jump and let the darkness envelop you until you wake up. The thing is you don't wake up you just keep falling and falling and for some reason your body is breaking down inside of you, like you could feel your heart stop beating your bones breaking and so on. Then when you reach the very bottom you stop feeling everything because you've died and the last face you see is your mother's smiling at you telling you to wake up._


End file.
